Dead End
by When the sunflowers bloom
Summary: When Kuroha carries out another one of his evil plans, something goes different than usual. Marry gets taken over by a snake that has been using her body as a home, waiting to come out. Marry has to watch while the snake takes over her body and everyone dies. **Warning! A lot of horror and gore stuff is happening here so read with caution!** Also, no pairings, just horror.


**DEAD END**

 **Based on the song 'Hide and seek' from SeeU**

The evil gleam in his eyes alarmed her. "What are you planning?" She hissed in disgust. "I'm thinking about visiting your daughter." There was no point in hiding the excitement in his voice. "Stay away from her!" the white haired woman yelled while struggling against the snakes that were holding her back. "You're sick." Her mother said. The snake just laughed it off. "You've just noticed?" He disappeared and raised his arms in his new body. This was his favorite form. It was stronger than the rest. He walked out of the room, making sure he wasn't seen. He walked over to the living room. Removing a painting showed a small locker. He entered the code into the panel. 1508. The locker opened and he pulled out the gun, sliding it into his pocket. This time would be different. He was very bored by doing the same thing over and over again. He walked over to the kitchen, seeing the queen making tea. He decided to have a little fun, giving back her memories from all the timelines. She hadn't noticed him when she dropped the teacup. She gripped her head in pain and fear. He snickered at her weakness, which made her look up. Her eyes widened in fear as she got up and ran as fast as her legs could take her. She had to get away. He walked after her with big steps. "No point in hiding, my queen. I'll find you anyway." He said. She ran even faster, but she tripped. She tried to get up again, only to get kicked in the side by someone she used to consider a friend. He grinned and pulled out his gun. He wasn't going to kill her, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't inflict pain on her. He aimed for her leg, bad choice. With all the strength she could muster (Which wasn't a lot) she kicked the gun out of his hand. She dived to it and grabbed it from the floor. She aimed and shot. She missed the first shot but the second one hit. He hissed in pain. How dare she try to kill him?! A voice inside his mind laughed, though. 'If she kills, her eyes will change.' He grinned and she shot again, again, again. She shot until she ran out of bullets. His body fell and turned into Konoha again. Tears streamed from her eyes. She killed Konoha. Suddenly, she heard someone talking. The weird thing was that it was from inside her mind. _I have finally awoken._ She was scared. "Wh-who are y-you?" _I am the staring snake._ The voice said. _When someone with a snake inside them directly kills someone, their snake awakens._ Marry shook her head. "That can't be true!" She said while rubbing the tears out of her eyes. _You are mistaking. It is the truth. Now I'm awake, it's time for me to take control again._ Right when the snake finished its sentence, Marry was unable to move her body. 'What did you do?' she shrieked, but her voice wasn't making any sound. It was echoing through her mind. _"Now, this body is very fragile, it would be a good idea to find a puppet. The airhead already died so I guess we'll go for the ghost girl."_ The snake said and moved her body. Marry tried to stop it. 'What are you planning to do?' Marry asked her. She was afraid of the answer, but she still wanted to know. _"I'm going to kill them of course."_ If Marry was able to control her body, she would have gasped or widened her eyes, but all she could do now was let out a strangled cry. 'DON'T HURT MY FRIENDS!' She cried out. She was sobbing, but no tears were coming. All that happened was an evil smirk forming on her face. She slightly kicked the corpse, and shoved it out of the way after that. She would pay attention to it later. She stepped into the living room, and saw Kido sitting on the couch. She walked to her from behind and hugged her. Kido jumped up from surprise. When she looked behind her, she saw it was Marry. She was looking down and her bangs were covering her face. "Oh, it's just you." Kido said. Marry took a step forward and reached out a hand to Kido's head. She gripped her hood and pulled her head down, connecting their lips. Kido's eyes widened, but fell close after that. She lost consciousness.

Kido POV:

I opened my eyes to something else than I was expecting. I was holding Kano against the wall by his neck while he was nervously laughing. "I'm sorry I ate the cookies. I didn't know you still wanted." He said while still laughing nervously. I was confused. 'What are you even talking about?' I asked, but my voice echoed through my mind. 'What?' Suddenly, I said something else, but I wasn't talking. _"This will be your punishment."_ I felt the corners of my mouth curling up, and my other hand hit his chest. His eyes widened and he screamed, even though I didn't hit him that hard. Suddenly, I noticed I was holding something. I tried to move my arm back to see what it was, but my body wouldn't move. The voice spoke again. _"You recognize this feeling, don't you?"_ She said while laughing at him. He was struggling against my grip, but I was stronger. I felt my hand turn and he screamed again. 'What is happening?!' I yelled, but nothing happened. Until the voice spoke again, this time in my mind. _'I am the concealing Snake. The queen woke me up to assist her. She doesn't need more puppets, so I'm eliminating the nuisances.'_ 'What?!' I yelled at the snake. _'Just sit back and enjoy the show._ ' The snake said, and I tried my hardest to move my body away from Kano, but it wasn't working. I felt my body move on its own, and my hand moved back to reveal a bloody knife. Kano was crying from the pain and tried to hit the knife away, but that resulted in my hand tightening around his neck. While he was still struggling to breathe, he spoke. "Kido, why?" I was trying, but no tears were coming; only a sick and twisted grin. _"It's all for the queen, so just die already._ " With the knife I cut off his head. His body fell to the floor, and I picked up his head, carrying it under my arm to the living room. When I walked into the living room, I saw Marry choking Momo to death. I wanted to run to her to help, but my body just stood there, watching with a grin. 'STOP HURTING MY FAMILY!' I yelled, but I knew it was hopeless. All I could do was hope this was a horrible nightmare.

Marry POV:

After my snake ordered Kido's snake to leave, she sat down. I wanted to apologize to Kido for getting her into this. I wanted it all to stop. She ordered Kido to kill her own brother. 'Stop this please!' I asked desperately, for about the 100th time. _´Stop whining, kid.'_ The snake told me, but I didn't want to give up. 'I can't! You're hurting my family! I can't forgive you for that!' I told her. She was probably about to say something back, but was interrupted by Momo walking into the room. My head turned and a grin formed on my face. 'NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!' I yelled, but she ignored me. "Wow, Marry! What happened to your eyes? They look awesome!" Momo said excitedly. She walked over to me and I yelled at her to stay away, but my warnings never reached her. When she was just close enough, my hands gripped around her neck. She looked at me surprised, but laughed after that. She probably thought it was a joke. I cried, and hoped someone would come to help her. Momo started realizing that this wasn't a joke, and her face was filled with horror. "Marry, what are you doing? Let me go. It's starting to hurt." Momo said. _"Thanks for noticing my eyes are awesome, but you know what's even more awesome? Watching someone suffocate. I love it, and that's why you will be the one to die."_ The snake said, and Momo struggled against my grip. At that moment, the door opened. I sighed in relief, but all of my relief washed away at the sight in the doorway. Kido stood there, in her hand a bloody knife. She grinned and held up what was in her other hand. Kano's head. When Momo saw Kido she talked again. "Thank god! Danchou! Please he-" When Momo saw Kido's eyes and Kano's head held up by his hair, she threw up. "NO! LET ME GO! WHAT HAPPENED TO-" She was cut off again because she ran out of air. She fell limp in my hands. Then I noticed she hadn't run out of air. I put so much force on her neck, her head had snapped off. I felt like throwing up too, but my body didn't. The snake snickered and pulled her head off. I placed her head on the table, and looked at Kido. She grinned and placed Kano's head next to Momo's. _"It's time for your next kill. Kill the neet."_ The snake said. Kido walked out of the room. I looked at the table and grinned. I didn't know what the snake was planning, but it couldn't be good.

Kido POV:

" _It's time for your next kill. Kill the neet."_ I heard the snake's words and I yelled again. 'NO! NOT AGAIN! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE.' I was ignored again, but the snake stopped on her way. I looked at my reflection, and I saw the red and black eyes. I stared at myself. I looked like a monster from a haunted house, and I was honestly scared of myself. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. At some point the snake decided she wanted to kill now, so I walked over to Shintaro. I opened his door, and he looked at me over his shoulder. "Hey, Kido. What's up?" He asked. I shrugged, and walked over to him. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, but I turned his head back to his screen. "What are you doing?" He asked but the snake ignored his question. I placed my hands on his shoulders, and started massaging. I would have blushed in any normal situation, but I couldn't. He did blush, but he didn't resist. He started surfing the internet again. I felt that my hands were digging into his shoulders more by the minute. He flinched when my nails were digging into his skin. "That hurts." He said, but the snake snickered. _"I'm glad it does. That is the purpose."_ With one swift movement, I pulled his arms of his body. He screamed loudly and looked at me with fear filled eyes. A grin formed on my face as I placed a hand on his stomach. With my other hand I gripped his right leg and tore it off. I did the same with his other leg. He screamed so loud he wasn't able to make even one normal word. I placed one of my hands on his shoulder again, and gripped his head with my other hand. I ripped it off, and I heard the door behind me open. When I turned around I saw Takane. She stood there with wide eyes. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and I didn't judge her for it. The smirk on my face grew wider. _"So it seems another one came to die."_ My snake said, but before she could do something a voice told her to stop. It was Marry's. _"You've had your turn. This one is mine. Go torture the kid or something."_ She said. My snake started protesting. _"Please, I want to rip her apart too, just like her Master."_ The snake whined. Marry gave me an annoyed look. _"Stop whining. Leave now. That's an order."_ She said and I hung my head. _"Alright, my queen."_ The snake said and I picked up all of Shintaro's body parts. I walked over to the living room and saw the table with heads which was neatly arranged. I saw a nameplate with Shintaro's name on it. I placed his limbs in the right place, and left to find Hibiya.

Marry POV:

After I arranged the place for all the heads, I walked into the hallway. I saw Takane and I silently apologized. I walked over to her and the snake talked. _"Where are you going?"_ She asked, and Takane grinned. "I'm gonna pester the neet." I smiled at her. _"That sounds like a good idea."_ The snake said and Takane walked to Shintaro's room. I saw her stop in shock so I guessed Shintaro was already dead. After the snake told Kido to kill Hibiya, I turned to Takane. She looked at me in horror. "Why are you doing this?!" She yelled. I felt so incredibly guilty, but I couldn't do anything. I opened one of Shintaro's drawers, and pulled out the first thing I could find. It was the charger of his phone. I walked over to Takane, and when she tried to run I jumped onto her back. She fell to the ground and I wrapped the charger around her neck. She struggled and yelled at me. "MARRY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" She yelled. I smirked, and the snake answered for me. _"I'm not that annoying brat. I'm the staring snake, I'm the queen."_ Takane looked at me with tear filled eyes. "Marry; if you're still in there, I want you to know I forgive you. Haruka, I'll come to see you now." She choked out. I sobbed, 'NO! DON'T DIE! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANYONE ELSE!' I cried out. Takane fell limp, and I pulled harder, making the cord cut into her skin. When I pulled even harder, a grin spread across my face and Takane's head fell off. I picked up her head and walked to the living room. I saw Kido had placed Shintaro's head and limbs on the table. I placed Takane's head next to his, and when I turned around I saw something fly through the corridor. I saw Kido run after it, so I decided to check out what it was.

Kido POV:

Finding Hibiya proved to be a lot harder than I thought. I searched everywhere, but he ended up being in the closet of his room, crying. I figured out he saw the heads on the table. He looked up at me, and the snake spoke. _"Hibiya, thank god you're safe. I searched for you. You saw them too, right?"_ Tears were forming in his eyes and he hugged me. "Thank you for coming back for me." He said. I wanted to push him away before I could hurt him, but I petted his head instead. _"Come with me. We need to find something to protect ourselves. After that, we'll get out of here."_ She told him. He nodded, wiping the tears out of his eyes and trying to be brave. We walked to Momo's room. I remembered she kept a baseball bat there, and the snake seemed to remember too. I grabbed the bat out of her room and I saw Hibiya was shaking. "What can I use?" He asked me and the snake answered him. _"Oh, you don't need anything."_ Hibiya looked surprised and I brought the bat down to hit his legs, crippling him. _"See, you can't even run. How will you be able to protect yourself?"_ She asked, and I grinned insanely. Hibiya screamed in pain and tried to crawl away from me. I followed him, walking casually. There was no way he could outrun me. I realized it was already too late for him. I swung the bat, and it hit his head. He screamed in pain again and tried to get up to crawl away. _"Strike one."_ The snake hissed evilly. I swung again, and the force made his head fly off, somewhere down the corridor. _"Homerun."_ The snake said. I ran after Hibiya's head, and I saw I passed Marry on the way. We were both covered in so much blood we wouldn't be able to hide it anymore. After I picked up Hibiya's head, I walked back to Marry. I placed Hibiya's head in the right place, next to Konoha's and Shintaro's. I turned to Marry. _"The last one will come home soon, right?"_ I asked. Marry nodded and turned to the heads again. _"Look at our beautiful work"_ She said, and I turned to the table too. Staring at the heads of almost all my dead friends almost made me wish my head was there too. I didn't feel like I deserved to live after I did all of this, but it's not like I have that choice. We stared at the heads in silence for a while, until we heard a door open. We both turned our heads into Seto's direction at the sound of his voice. "Hey, guys I'm home!" He said, but when he saw the heads and blood his eyes widened. He dropped everything from his hands and ran.

Seto POV:

I ran as fast as my legs could take me. Where would I go? The police station? No. It's too far away. Kido will be able to catch up with me. I have to hide somewhere while I'm still ahead of them. I turned a corner and I almost screamed when I saw Kido. She ran at me, so I turned around. I saw Marry standing there, so I turned right. I saw a ladder leading to the roof of the building I was next to. I quickly climbed up, and climbed down at the other side. I had to get my phone to call the police. I ran as fast as I could, even though it hurt. I saw the dan coming into view, when I ran in, a saw Marry and Kido were too close to run out. Instead of running to the safety of the city, I had to run to the living room. I ran upstairs and hid in the closet of Shintaro's room. I was trying my hardest to calm my breath so they wouldn't hear me. I dialed the alarm number with my phone, but it wouldn't connect. I noticed there was no service. _"You're not very good at hiding Seto."_ I heard Marry's voice as she opened the door. I screamed and tried to run past her. I sighed relieved when it worked, but when I looked back I bumped into something. It was Kido. She held me by my arm, and turned to Marry. _"How shall we kill him?"_ She asked, and I struggled to get out of her grip. It wasn't working, so I elbowed her in the face. Out of shock, she let me go. I ran, but something grabbed my arm and turned me around. The next thing I knew, I was in the kitchen. _"My queen, it seems the effect wore off."_ Kido said, and I tried to struggle away. It was non-successful, because I was tied up to a chair. "MARRY! KIDO! STOP THIS! LET ME GO!" I yelled but somehow I had a feeling these people were not Marry and Kido. Before I could yell something else, Marry punched me in the face. _"Shut up for a moment. We're almost done."_ She said as she pointed to a bucket that was being filled under the tap. Marry picked up the bucket, and Kido turned off the tap. The bucket was placed in front of me, and Marry loosened the rope around me. I started struggling again, but Kido held my shoulders. Marry gave her a look and spoke. _"I swear, if you rip off any of his limbs I'll do the same to you. I want to do this my way."_ Kido looked at her pleadingly. _"Please, just one arm is enough."_ She said, and I felt my blood run cold. Marry shook her head. _"Listen to what I tell you."_ She snapped at Kido. She placed her hand on my cheek and looked at me like I was a child. _"Listen carefully. I'm going to push your head into that bucket. When I pull you back up, I want you to tell me if any memories come back to you."_ I screamed for her to stop, but she pushed my head into the water anyway. I was trying to hold in the breath I still had, and I was feeling dizzy. At the point I thought I was done for, she pulled my head out of the water by my hair. I gasped for air, tears streaming down my face from pain and a horrible feeling of nostalgia. Marry placed my back against the back of the chair again, and Kido held my shoulders. Suddenly she dug her nails into my skin, I screamed in pain. Marry noticed, so she hit Kido. She fell back, and Marry snapped at her. _"I thought I told you we were going to do this my way!"_ Kido whined. _"But it's just one arm. After that, I'll be satisfied."_ Marry glared at her. _"If you don't stop this now, I think I have a fitting punishment. I'll switch you with him. I might awaken his snake and kill you."_ Marry said. It confused me, but Kido seemed to get it. She grumbled something, and walked away to sit in the corner of the room. Marry turned back to me. _"Now tell me. What did you think of while you were in there?"_ She said in a voice that sounded way too innocent for her actions and words. "I thought about the fact that I would regret dying like this. If I were to die, I wouldn't want it to be by your hands. You shouldn't dirty your hands like that." I said while letting my head hang down. Kido laughed in the corner of the room, and Marry smiled at me. _"You have no idea how many innocent souls have been sent to another world by these hands."_ She said, and wiped a wet strand of hair out of my face. I lunged forward. "DON'T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT WHILE PRETEDING TO BE MARRY! SHE WOULD NEVER SAY OR DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" I yelled at her. _"Well, of course I'm not that brat. I'm the staring snake, or the queen for the other snakes. You're starting to bore me though."_ After she finished her sentence she pushed my head into the bucket again. I knew she had no intensions of sparing me this time, so I accepted my fate. I blew out my last breath, and felt the burning of my lungs getting worse. It hurt so incredibly much, but my heart was in more pain. 'I'll miss you, Marry.' Were my last thoughts before everything turned black.

Kido POV:

I struggled as I saw Marry push Seto's head into the bucket. He was the last one left! He couldn't die! I felt tears running over my cheeks and I suddenly realized it. I had control over my own body again. I moved my fingers, my hands, my legs, and it had effect. I wanted to run away from Marry, or rather the snake which possessed her. I didn't though. I knew she'd find me anyway in the end. And what was I supposed to do if I actually did manage to escape? Where was I supposed to run to? I had no home left. I had no friends or family left. I had no one. I saw trough my teary eyes Seto's body going limp, and I knew all hope was lost now. I stood up with all the strength I had. I felt weak, like I had no energy left but I still managed to take a few shaky steps before collapsing next to Seto's cold body. I hugged him close to me and I felt Marry gazing at me. I ignored everything around me as I cried. I felt Marry kick me in the side with a lot of force and it sent me flying against the wall. I curled up on the ground in pain as I heard the footsteps coming closer. I knew I was done for so I did what I thought was best. I got up and ran to the living room. I heard Marry was following me. I grabbed the knife I stabbed Kano with and plunged it into my own chest. Death felt like such a relief, even though it hurt. I said a silent goodbye as I saw Marry watch me with a smile. I was at least glad I was the one who could control my own fate in the end. I closed my eyes as I waited for the pain to leave until I couldn't feel anything anymore.

3rd person POV:

Kido's body fell and silence spread over the room. " _Now it's finally my time to be free."_ Marry's voice broke the silence. Evil laughter filled the room. "Do you really think so?" A mocking voice asked. Marry sharply turned her head. _"How are you still alive?!"_ She sounded desperate for an answer. "Killing me won't be that easy, my queen. I'll just come back." Konoha or Kuroha at the moment was standing in front of her. His body looked fine as ever and she just couldn't grasp her head around how it could have been. "You have given me a wonderful show, though it's time for the curtain to fall." Marry took a step backwards. _"Don't you dare!_ " Kuroha laughed and pulled her on her arm. He smashed his lips into hers, effectively locking the snake back into Marry's body. The tears started falling, but Marry was too weak to wipe them away. She fell to her knees. "Now my queen, wouldn't it be a splendid idea to start all over again? To erase all the sadness and to see them one more time?" The happiness in her voice scared her and she could hear the snake's voice in her head telling her to let her have control again. Marry knew the consequences of resetting the timeline. She knew how to do it and what effects it would have. She mustered up all her strength and focused on the snake inside of her. "Please bring them back." She whispered and that was the last thing she saw. Everything was gone. The timeline was reset.

" _ **Let's play again sometime, my queen. I'll see you in the next timeline."**_


End file.
